Ud på din hjørne i regnen
by xASkyFullOfShootingStars
Summary: No me declaro todos los días, pero cuando lo hago… Soy el mejor de los peores. Mi punto es el siguiente: ¿cómo hacerle entender a alguien lo mucho que le amas si has pasado la mitad de tu vida intentándolo? Y bueno sí, no existió reacción alguna.


**Ud på din hjørne i regnen**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hidekaz Himaruya, su respectivo autor.

**Notas de la autora:**

La siguiente historia será narrada desde dos puntos de vista y en primera persona. Sí, lo aclaro por si acaso se confundan y no entiendan mi punto por fail (?)

**Agradecimiento:**

A Misha, mi asombrosa editora

¿A quién más? (?)

* * *

><p>No es nada fuera de lo común y quizá ya se conozcan el discurso del agradecimiento como la tabla del 1 (?), pero de todas formas jamás me cansaré de darle las gracias a mi editora en jefe, Misha<p>

No me declaro todos los días, pero cuando lo hago… ¡Quiero que sepan que soy el mejor!

— Hey Norge!

Murmuré tan alto como pude, tratando de captar la atención de mi compañero. Una tarea bastante sencilla cuando eres un "charlatán molesto" como yo. O al menos así es como el me describía.

Sus bastante inexpresivos ojos me observaron de reojo, guardando la aparente y fría calma que siempre le rodeaba.

— Jeg elsker dig.

— …

¿Debo repetir lo que sucedió a continuación?

Ejem, bien… Lukas dio media vuelta y sus pasos se alejaron lentamente por la zona de la bahía. Ni siquiera dijo "adiós".

¿Quieren saber la verdad?

Sigo siendo el mejor.

El mejor entre los patéticos.

Pero solo les preguntaré una cosa: ¿Cómo hacerle entender a alguien lo mucho que le amas si has pasado la mitad de tu vida intentándolo?

Deberían darme crédito por hacerlo un máximo de cuatro veces al año, ¿no?

* * *

><p>No es muy difícil para mí el recorrer las calles de Copenhague sin importar el año que sea. Las conozco mucho mejor de que Mathias cree.<p>

Sus grandes edificios, tiendas, vistosas casas, incluso las estatuas que se hallan en varias zonas y ni hablar de los establecimientos de variado servicio.

Hace varios años este también era mi "hogar". Sin importar el tiempo que pase lejos de él, acostumbrarme a los cambios es casi tan simple como si fueran tierras en Oslo. ¿Algo extraño? Tal vez, pero soy un hombre versátil que muy pocas veces se queja.

Jugueteaba con la cadena del reloj plateado en mi muñeca, acomodándola de vez en cuando para que no resbalara y viendo la hora, de paso.

— Tardaste.

Mi voz era lo suficientemente alta como para que la escuchara el danés.

Detrás de mí, la imponente y alta figura se alzaba con una expresión en el rostro que podía imaginarme perfectamente.

— ¿A quién le interesan tres minutos y catorce segundos?

Comentó con inmensos deseos de contener una que otra risa. Lo conozco bastante bien como para lograr diferenciar incluso aquellos cambios en el tono de su voz y…

Vaya, no debería estar pensando en esto demasiado.

— A mí.

Volteé a medias, elevando mis orbes hasta su deslumbrante rostro. Entrecerré mi mirada para no terminar cegado por toda la luz.

Lo último que escuché fueron un par de olas chocando contra los muelles. La chirriante madera de los barcos y el movimiento de un par de pesadas cajas en su interior, golpeteando contra las paredes de las mismas embarcaciones. Ni siquiera el sonido de las aves. Tampoco la brisa. Únicamente olas.

Al final, los ruidos cesaron dentro de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Curioso.<p>

Muy curioso.

Extremadamente curioso.

— Norge… ¿Estás bien?

Al parecer mi voz lo sacó de alguna clase de trance o ensimismamiento. Y era extraño.

Noté como su rostro se movía de lado a lado, despacio, como la gran mayoría de cosas que solía hacer.

Ladeé mi rostro hacia la derecha y luego al otro lado, buscando la más remota posibilidad de encontrar información en una pequeña y sorpresiva expresión. Pero nada.

— Andando. Al parecer se aproxima una tormenta.

Permanecí de pie en mi sitio por un par de segundos más.

Añadiré una nueva descripción para todo lo que sentía por ese noruego: Molestia temporal. De verdad odio esa jodida manera de escapar cada vez que se le antoja.

Torcí mis labios en una mueca de descontento, mientras llevaba mi mano derecha a mi cabeza y revolvía los, de por sí, desarreglados cabellos sobre mi frente.

— Voy, voy. ¡Estoy yendo! ¡Y eso significa que esperes, Lukas!

Desgraciado.

Para el momento en que alcancé su rápido andar nos encontrábamos a más de la mitad de la cuadra. Resoplé con ganas, como un niño pequeño cuando no le han comprado lo que le gustaría recibir en Navidad. Mis manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo se refugiaban del helado viento que soplaba y él, seguía sin inmutarse.

Pareciera que nunca tienes frío, ¿eh?

Bromeé un poco con Noruega. La verdad es que desde la última y fallida confesión un verano de hace dos años, Lukas parecía oponer mayor resistencia a la normal.

Grave error. Gasté mi saliva en vano, para ni siquiera recibir una respuesta consistente o un regaño de su parte por perturbar la paz de sus oídos. Solo una respuesta seca; de esas que recibía cada santo día del año.

— No lo tengo.

Hasta ahí.

Las últimas y pocas frases que le dediqué fueron, en efecto, justas y necesarias para conseguir lo que salimos a buscar aquella tarde de invierno en Dinamarca: un nuevo abrigo para Eiríkur.

"_¿Por qué nunca dejas una brecha libre cuando se trata de mí?" _

* * *

><p>— Uff.<p>

Utilizó su antebrazo derecho para limpiar un par de gotas de sudor que corrían por ella.

Sí, el clima de fuera había empeorado con el paso de las horas. Pero la última tienda en la que entramos brindaba una extraña calidez, producto de los sistemas de calefacción con los que contaba. Un tanto exagerados para mi gusto.

Doblé cuidadosamente la prenda marrón y la guardé en la bolsa de compra que llevaba entre las manos.

Apoyando mis codos sobre el barandal del puerto, me recliné hacia adelante a mirar el profundo mar azul oscuro. Serpenteaba con rudeza y producía mucha espuma blanca que terminaba reposando sobre lejanas rocas.

Me cuestionaba si de verdad fue una buena idea el solicitar su ayuda para esta labor. Claro que, de no haberlo hecho, nunca me hubiera disculpado.

Para lo que me importaba.

Sin embargo, no soportaría observar el rostro preocupado de mi hermano cuando se enterase que Mathias estaba molesto conmigo por cierto acontecimiento que lo involucraba.

A su vez, mentiría si negara que la primera persona que se cruzó por mi mente para pedir un consejo en cuestión fue Dinamarca.

¿Quién me entiende?

— Danmark…

Observó mi rostro con impaciencia por la prolongada pausa que realicé antes de continuar mi oración.

Algo en mí se contrajo y perdí la voz por un par de segundos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir estas cosas? O más bien… ¿Por qué era tan difícil decírselo a /él/?

— Takk.

"_¿Lo has notado, verdad? _

_Aquello que en realidad trato de explicar y jamás encontraré como. Al menos no de nuevo". _

Su sonrisa era serena. Semejaba cierta brillante hermosura que nunca en mi vida me atreveré a mencionar frente a su persona, ni frente a nadie en lo absoluto.

Me miraba enternecido. Algo que me molestaba y bueno…

— ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Sabes perfectamente que el Rey siempre va a cumplir todos los deseos de sus más leales súbditos y-

— Eres un idiota.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Admito que adoro su cara repleta de frustración cuando arruino sus discursos. Es un pasatiempo para mí el obligarlo a callar cuando empieza con sus estupideces.

Lastimosamente, debía soportar uno de sus innumerables berrinches de mocoso otra vez. Ya lo veía venir con ese ceño que se fruncía ligeramente y una de sus manos formando un puño.

— Estreñido.

Y eso, estimados, hizo que una de mis venas resaltara en mi sien.

— Imbécil.

* * *

><p>¿Que nunca podía decir algo lindo sin terminar buscándome pelea?<p>

¡No! Y también lo odiaba por eso. Lo odiaba al punto que incluso me hacía gustar de su ladina sonrisa triunfadora cuando /yo/ me molestaba. Me gustaba odiar esa parte de su personalidad. Sí, me encantaba.

Rugí por lo bajo, recargándome de la misma manera sobre las barras metálicas y hundiendo mi nariz dentro del cuello de mi abrigo.

¿Qué? Hacía frío, maldición.

Con el eterno silencio reinando de nuevo, lo último que se me ocurrió hacer fue levantar la mirada hacia las grisáceas nubes que cubrían el cielo y continuar refunfuñando un poco más.

— No soy un idiota.

Sabía que Lukas no iba a responder. Pedirlo era como esperar peras del olmo. Un intento poco productivo de inmensa fe en un milagroso Dios.

Bueno, Odín hizo un milagro, en realidad.

— Lo sé.

Ajá, creo que mi quijada golpeó el suelo y más abajo al escuchar eso. Tan desconcertado estaba que no alcancé ni a mirarle a los ojos.

— Jeg vet…

Habrán pasado más de diez minutos antes de que pudiera responder de acuerdo "al plan". Es decir, finalizando con el procesamiento de palabras. No me culpen por ser un tanto lento una vez estoy asombrado.

Nunca había escuchado al noruego desmentir eso que tanto amaba reprocharme. Debía estar soñando. Eso era lo más adecuado de pensar. Froté mis ojos, golpeé ligeramente mis mejillas y tiré de ellas, por si acaso. Pero Lukas continuaba ahí, a mi lado, observando con una ceja arqueada todo lo que hacía.

Sí, sí, lo comprendo. Parecía un tonto bufón en busca de bromas baratas.

Mis labios se entreabrieron. Ya que no perdía nada con decirle la grandiosa idea que se me acababa de ocurrir tras mi meticulosa observación al amenazante cielo de invierno.

— No me importaría pasar todos los días en la esquina de tu casa, ni siquiera bajo la lluvia torrencial.

* * *

><p>Sinceridad absoluta.<p>

Sentí sus palabras como un refrescante y cálido trago del mejor café. Como una tibia llama abrasadora que envuelve un cuerpo friolento.

Hace muchos años, cuando éramos un solo reino, solía dedicarme frases casi tan delicadas como esta.

Creo que ese era el único aspecto en el que Mathias resaltaba como una buena pareja.

Llevé una mano a mi boca, cubriéndola con sutileza.

Nunca fue de mi agrado que los demás observaran mi sonrisa. No me gustaba, ni me gustaría observar esa mueca deformando mi tranquilo rostro. Pero las pocas veces que Dinamarca la había apreciado, recibí gratificantes cumplidos acerca de ella.

Deduje que él realizaba una expresión parecida. Cosa que no sorprendería a muchos, pero enamoraría a cualquiera.

Él siempre fue como el inmenso sol del verano.

Cálido, deslumbrante, amarillo.

Solté un suspiro corto. Sujeté con firmeza la bolsa de la compra y deslicé la mano que cubría mis labios a su posición original.

Lo hice a propósito, claro está. Una simple y mera muestra de agradecimiento para una persona que, seguido, insistía en que mi rostro debería estar adornado con una sonrisa a diario.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esperé a que el danés se acercara hacia mí para empezar nuestra rutinaria caminata hacia ningún lado.

Después de tanto tiempo, su compañía me satisfacía hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Ambos guardábamos un último pensamiento:

_"Por favor, no trates tan arduo de decir adiós". _


End file.
